Uma Infância do Zodíaco
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco marcaram a infância de muitos. Brincadeiras, álbuns, figurinhas, bonecos... Essa fic é baseada em relatos, vivências e lembranças de uma época maravilhosa, e é dedicada ao cavaleiro que existe em cada um de nós.
1. O Santuário é nosso

Margarida estava exausta naquele sábado. Além de ter feito hora extra no escritório durante toda a semana, seu marido estava viajando e ela cuidava sozinha de dois sobrinhos e de Paulo Júnior, o seu filho de oito anos. Os garotos passaram o dia jogando Nintendo e comendo muito açúcar, por isso mesmo ela decidiu impor um jantar "decente" para os três. Foi até a sua cozinha, que era sempre impecavelmente limpa, e olhou dentro da geladeira. Percebeu que faltavam alguns ingredientes para a sopa de verduras, sendo assim, cogitou:

_Meninos, eu acho que terei de ir ao supermercado.

_Pode ir, mãe – falou Paulo Jr com o seu jeito despachado.

_Ah... Talvez eu possa cozinhar outra coisa – falou Margarida, sentindo que o filho tinha algo em mente para o tempo em que ela estaria ausente.

_Pode ir, tia. Eu fico de olho neles dois – comprometeu-se Hugo, o mais velho dos três, com dez anos.

_O seu pai me disse que você é um ótimo menino. Bom, então, eu não demoro – disse ela pegando as chaves do carro e a bolsa.

Quando Margarida saiu, Paulo Jr sorriu e gritou:

_O Santuário é nosso! Vamos, temos de ir até a sala do Mestre!

_A Saori precisa de nós – disse Hugo ao colocar uma vassoura no chão, para representar Athena ferida na entrada das Doze Casas.

_O Mu vai consertar as nossas armaduras agora – gritou o Lucas, de sete anos – Quem vai ser o Mu?

_Ah... Eu sou ele – Paulo Jr correu na cozinha e pegou farinha para usar como pó de estrelas. Os garotos tiraram as camisas, que quase viraram farofa devido ao "conserto" que o "Mu" fez.

_E agora? – perguntou o Lucas.

_Vamos para touro! – gritou o Hugo.

_Quem vai ser o Aldebaran?

_Eu já sou o Seiya – avisou o Jr.

_Vai, eu sou o Aldebaran – falou o Hugo.

Os garotos correram, fingindo que subiam as escadas até a segunda Casa. "Seiya" acabou encontrando o "taurino" na entrada da cozinha, quero dizer, na entrada de Touro.

_Grande Chifreeeee!

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

_Vamos precisar de sangue – o Lucas disse enquanto corria até a geladeira para pegar o catchup e derramar sobre o Paulo Jr.

_Coloca mais, porque o Seiya sempre sangra bem muito! – disse o Hugo, parado na postura de Aldebaran.

Após mais alguns "grandes chifres" – e muitas cadeiras fora do lugar -, Seiya finalmente percebe o segredo da postura de Aldebaran e desafia:

_Eu vou quebrar o chifre da sua armadura!

_Hahaha! Se você fizer isto, Seiya, eu deixo você passar!

_Então, prepare-se! Meteooooro de Pegasuuuuu!

Uma banana voa no ar, bate numa parede e cai no chão, jogada por Hugo, que exclama:

_O que? O meu chifre!

_Eu disse que quebraria a sua postura, Aldebaran – Paulo Jr diz triunfantemente.

_Vamos para gêmeos! – gritou Lucas, ansioso para "lutar" também.

Os garotos correram para buscarem a armadura de Gêmeos, ou seja, um ventilador velho e grande que foi colocado sobre a mesa da cozinha, e que foi ligado na velocidade máxima por Paulo Jr, escondido atrás da mesa:

_Hihihihehahaha... Outra dimensão!

_O que esta acontecendo? Yoga!

Hugo, que era Yoga, fingiu que estava sendo levado pelo vento, quero dizer, para outra dimensão. Lucas, na pele de Shun, lançou sua corrente de Andrômeda, ou seja, um cinto preto do marido de Margarida, mas foi inútil. Depois, Lucas/Shun lançou a corrente na direção do ventilador/armadura de gêmeos, derrubando-o no chão.

Paulo Jr corre até o quarto da mãe – ainda "ensanguentado" por causa da luta em Touro. Ele pega uma joia que seu pai dera a Margarida no último aniversário de casamento dos dois, e a pendura no cinto preto... Ou melhor: na corrente de Andrômeda de Lucas.

_O que é isso? Parece que a minha corrente atravessou outra dimensão e trouxe isso aqui de lá! – Lucas fingia examinar o colar de pérolas, que guardou no bolso da bermuda. - Seiya e Shiryu já estão a caminho de Câncer! Vou pra lá também!

A luta agora passa da cozinha para a sala. Paulo Jr. espalha no chão todos os sapatos que conseguiu carregar do armário do pai. Os garotos começam a pisar neles, e Shiryu/Hugo pergunta:

_Seiya, o que é isso? Sinto algo muito estranho nesse lugar.

_São... São... Cabeças!

_O que? – diz Shiryu, surpreso mesmo sem poder ver.

Lucas, então, aparece como Máscara da Morte. Ele explica aos outros a coleção de sapatos, quero dizer, de cabeças. A luta contra o Dragão começa. Não demora e eles estão em pé no sofá novo de Margarida, ou melhor, no Inferno.

_Você não tem chance alguma, Dragão – provocou Lucas/Máscara da Morte.

_Não conte com isso!

A luta termina com a vitória de Hugo. Os garotos correm para Leão, ou seja, para o quarto de Paulo Jr, que diz:

_Aioria está do nosso lado, eu posso passar sem problemas!

A luz começa a acender e apagar várias vezes e...

_Relâmpago de Plasma! – grita Hugo, ao lado do interruptor.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Aioria, por que está me atacando?

Lucas corre para colocar mais catchup em Paulo Jr/Seiya, e explica:

_É o Satã Imperial!

A luz acende e apaga rapidamente e...

_Relâmpago de Plasma!

_Aaahhhhh! Meteoro de Pegasuuuuu!

De repente, Cassius aparece (aqueles bonecos grandes de plástico que voltam para frente quando alguém bate neles – João teimoso, eu acho).

_Cassius, não! – gritou Seiya/Paulo Jr.

Aioria acorda e toma o discípulo de Shina nos braços, para enterrá-lo num baú de brinquedos. Mas antes, alerta:

_Cuidado com o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. Não deixem que ele abra os olhos.

Os meninos correm para o quintal, onde estavam estendidas várias roupas lavadas por Margarida pela manhã.

_Que lugar magnífico – diz Lucas, interpretando Shun.

_Traz uma enorme paz – disse Paulo Jr observando os lençóis que balançavam ao vento.

_Ei... Eu quero ser o Ikki – falou Hugo.

_Não, não! Eu vou ser o Ikki assim que o Seiya desmaiar – retrucou o Paulo Jr.

_E eu? Também quero ser o Ikki – reivindicou Lucas.

_Mas você já é o Shun.

_Cansei de ser ele!

_Vamos tirar no zerinho ou um – sugeriu Hugo.

Os três concordaram, mas o acordo foi desfeito quando o Lucas ganhou o par ou ímpar:

_Você é fraco demais pra ser o Ikki – provocou Paulo Jr.

_Mas eu ganhei – defendeu-se Lucas, o menor dos três.

_Então eu sou o Shaka – grita Hugo.

_Não, eu vou ser ele – reivindica Paulo Jr.

A confusão, então, se instaura. Os dois mais velhos começam a brigar, sujando sem perceber os lençóis de Margarida com catchup enquanto isso. Quando se dão conta do que fizeram, os três se entreolham por alguns segundos e gritam:

_Vamos para Libra!

Correm para o quarto de casal de Margarida, tendo passado na cozinha antes para pegar o vidro com açúcar e uma caixa de aveia. Camus e Yoga se encontram. Hugo, no papel do segundo, joga açúcar em Paulo Jr, que diz:

_Yoga, para o seu bem eu vou colocar você num esquife de gelo eterno!

A aveia voa no ar, espalhando-se pelo chão e sobre a cama de casal, antes arrumada de maneira impecável. Hugo corre para dentro do seu esquife, ou seja, para dentro do guarda roupa. Logo Lucas, desta vez como Shiryu, chega com um grande balde e tira de lá um espanador:

_Esta é uma das armas de Libra. Somente assim poderemos tirar o Yoga desse gelo. – Powwww!

Hugo abre a porta do guarda roupa e se joga de lá, trazendo consigo várias camisas e vestidos sem querer. De repente, os meninos escutam o barulho do carro de Margarida. A porta se abre e ela tropeça num dos sapatos do seu marido, ainda espalhados pela sala. Ela cai no sofá, e vê as marcas de pés sujos nele.

_O que está acontecendo aqui?

Paulo Jr, Hugo e Lucas se escondem embaixo da cama de Margarida. O primeiro diz:

_Ela ainda está em Câncer.

_E nós vamos ficar de castigo – concluiu Hugo.

Margarida, então, vai até a cozinha. Pisa na banana, ou melhor, no chifre de Aldebaran. Vê as cadeiras fora dos lugares, o chão cheio de "sangue", o ventilador quebrado no chão.

_Venham aqui agora!

Ela segue a trilha de sujeira até o quintal. Quase tem um ataque quando vê as roupas sujas na "casa de Virgem".

_Eu não acredito que fizeram isso também!

Ela corre para o quarto do filho, mas percebe que os garotos não estão lá. Ao entrar no próprio quarto, Margarida vê o açúcar e a aveia espalhados por todo o lado. Algumas das suas melhores roupas estavam no chão. Paulo Jr respira fundo e sai do seu esconderijo dizendo:

_Mãe, eu posso explicar.


	2. O chuveiro

A emergência do hospital estava bastante movimentada naquele fim de domingo, porém, o garoto Mário não demorou muito a ser atendido por um ortopedista. O médico entrou na sala, pegou o raio X e disse:

_Ele vai ter que passar algumas semanas com um gesso no braço.

Os pais do garoto suspiraram, pois haviam pensado que a situação do filho poderia ser mais séria.

_Oh, doutor... Ainda bem! Cheguei a pensar que o meu menino precisaria de cirurgia – disse a exagerada mãe, abanando-se.

_Não, não é o caso – confirmou o ortopedista. – Mas, como foi que ele veio parar no hospital em plena noite de domingo com um braço quebrado?

O menino estava sério e calado, ainda com resquícios de lágrimas nos olhos devido à dor que sentira antes de tomar um analgésico. Foi o pai que respondeu:

_Sabe como é criança, não é? Deve ter escorregado na hora do banho.

Mário fez uma cara feia para o pai, mas nada disse. O médico tirou um pirulito que tinha num pote de vidro e entregou a ele, sorrindo. O menino de oito anos balançou a cabeça, indicando que não queria o doce. O ortopedista nunca tinha visto uma criança recusar um pirulito antes, sendo assim, limitou-se a dizer:

_Pode seguir pelo corredor até a sala onde colocarão o gesso nele.

_Obrigada, doutor. Muito obrigada – disse a mãe.

Passado algum tempo, a família deixou o hospital. Chegaram ao condomínio em que moravam e encontraram com a Sra. Antônia, uma vizinha de aproximadamente setenta anos. Ela sorriu para Mário, que continuou sem dizer uma palavra, e perguntou:

_O que houve com esse bracinho?

_Ele caiu no banheiro – respondeu o pai.

_Com certeza deveria estar brincando – riu a Sra. Antônia.

Mário fez uma cara emburrada e seguiu na frente, subindo as escadas antes dos pais. A mãe, envergonhada pela atitude, o repreendeu assim que entraram no apartamento:

_O que há com você, menino?

_Nada não, mãe – ele respondeu olhando para o gesso, ressentido.

Após o susto que culminou com a inesperada ida ao hospital, a família aproveitou a noite de domingo para descansar. Antes de dormir, Mário entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes. Era difícil não poder usar a outra mão para colocar a pasta na escova, mas ele deu um jeito. Depois, em silêncio, ele foi até o chuveiro fechado, que pingava irritantemente de tempos em tempos. Decidido, disse:

_Ainda reverto o fluxo dessa cachoeira.

**Ficou um capítulo curtinho, mas foi baseado numa experiência parecida de um "coleguinha" meu do colégio, nos tempos em que assistíamos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco na Manchete. Espero que tenha ficado legal. Obrigada por lerem, e até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
